


Liaison

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: My entry for the #one quote one shot.  Very Explicit. Your welcomeIn answer I put my hands behind his neck and pulled him down on top of me. I guided him to the slippery cleft between my legs.





	1. A Good Shagging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has no interest in another man, a relationship. Then she meets a tall Scot who makes her a very interesting offer.

Claire Beauchamp never expected to be in this situation. Angry, bitter, and needy. It isn’t how her parents or Uncle Lamb raised her. She takes comfort in the fact they would be proud of her for standing up to that bastard. For not allowing him to treat her like an option. 

“I am no bloody option.” She mummers into the glass of tea she is drinking. “If he couldn’t see that well.” She didn’t finish it seeing the strange looks she was getting. She lifts her glass up in silent salute. One of the men in the tiny restaurant catches her eye. 

He is tall, built, and has an amazing head full of red curls. He grins at her and she returns it before she can stop herself. She isn’t here to pick up a guy. She is her to have a solitary tea and get used to eating alone. For she didn’t intent to ever( okay maybe that is a bit much) have a relationship. Not until she figures out why she choose so poorly with. No, she isn’t even thinking the bastard's name. She returns to her meal. When she looks up again, she sees the same guy trying to disguise looking at her. 

With a sigh, she urges him over with a crooked finger. He looks at her with a comical, what me?” gesture. She smiles and nods. Might as well let him know now. There is no use keeping his hopes up. He ambles over. He is even taller standing. 6’2 or 3. His blue jeans cling to her very well developed legs. His t-shirt, plain white under a Barbour shirt fits nice and snog. Claire, an artist, catalogs all this as a matter of course. Or so she tells herself. 

“Claire Beauchamp.” She offers him her hand. He takes it and, instead of shaking it, he lifts it up to his, dropping them a little, and kisses it. Claire catches her breath in surprise. 

“Jamie Fraser.” He offers still holding her hand. 

“Have a seat Jamie. We need to have a conversation.” 

“Do we?” he arches his brows and takes a seat across from her. The tiny table between them isn’t much of a barrier. Claire swallows hard. 

“We do. I can imagine what you are thinking?” 

“A mind reader, are ye?” 

“People reader and you are thinking that I am searching for something eating alone. That I caught your eye because I am searching for a relationship. I am not.” 

“Nae Claire. So ye wish tae ken what I was thinking?” 

She takes a minute to sort out the thickness of his Scots. “Tell me.” 

He leans closer, Placing them just a few cm's apart. Claire’s pulse speeds up. He places his hand over hers and whispers, “I think that I have ne' seen a woman as in need of a good shagging as ye are Claire. Whoever he was that broke yer heart, he wasn’t servicing ye right.” 

She is speechless as she looks deep into his fathomless blue eyes. How does one respond to a comment like that especially when he was right. She had no orgasms with nary a one. She always had to finish for herself. But who did he, did this Jamie know that. 

“It is written in the lines of yer face. It is made of glass. The wistfulness. The need. The hunger. It comes out under the sadness and regret.” 

“Oh bloody hell.” 

“Dinna fash. I am probably the only one here that noticed.” 

“Why did you?” He had been drawing designs on the top of her hand. He now links them. 

“I am a writer. I study peoples faces.” 

“I am an artist. I do too.” Her hand feels right in his. Like it was meet to be there. Strangely comfortable. 

“Claire, I've a little room upstairs. My uncle owns this restaurant. Will you come upstairs with me?” 

“Jamie, I told you I wasn’t..” 

“Looking for relationship. I ken. I am offering a liaison. One night. A good shagging.” 

“I don't know you.” But, even as she says it, she realizes she does. There is something familiar, comforting, safe, about him. Something that draws her to him. He just watches her as he holds her hand. He will not pressure her. “Christ, this is dumb. But, yes. Yes I will.”   
He grins, pays for her meal, and leads her upstairs. Her legs feel like jello,. Her heart is pounding. Her breath comes in faster gasps. Was she really doing this, going into a strangers room planning on having sex? She, Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp? 

“I promise ye, I am safe. I dinna do this. Never have. I am as scared as ye are. But, there is a draw between us. A draw I canna and dinna wish to deny. Ye agree or ye wouldn’t be here.” He says as he closes his door. 

.“I do.” He let go of her hand to shut the door. She felt bereft without it. She reaches for him. He nods and takes both her hands. 

“It helps, aye?” 

“Yes.” He pulls her closer by their joined hands and lowers his head. She stands on tiptoe to meet him. She didn’t know what to expect but nothing could have prepared her for the power of his kiss. 

He is gentle, tender, moving slowly against her. He is leading her decide. She does, opening her lips, letting her tongue come out. He groans as her tongue touches his lower lip, licking. He opens and she tastes the whisky he must have had with dinner. But, it isn’t that that makes her intoxicated. It is the feel of her tongue against his. Just the tips touch. He lets go of one of her hands. He presses her tight against him, pressing into her back. They kiss until they are both weak. Her hands are buried in his hair. He has one hand on her back, the other is pulling her hair out of the way so he can reach her neck. 

“Please. Please.” She pleads without being aware. He respond by moving his hand from her back to her front, kissing her neck, and cupping her breasts. Her breath leaves in a rush. He works his way under her shirt and over her bra. “Touch me Jamie!” she orders. He pulls her shirt off and her bra. 

Her breasts are white as ivory and end in soft pink nipples erect and begging for him to touch and taste. He gets to work. Her groans and gasps, slowly drive him crazy, as he suckles, pulls, kneads, and licks. 

“Please Jamie. I need you inside me.” He stands and she pulls his shirt off his shirt. He is beautifully made. She stares at him as he slips his boots, socks, and jeans off. He now just stands in his boxers. His cock pressed hard and tight against the cotton. She traces him and he groans out. She quickly slips her own pants off. Now they both just stand in their underwear 

“Do you have a rubber?” she asks. 

“Oh aye.” He walks over and pulls one out of the bedside drawer. She takes it from him and lowers his boxers. 

“Christ Jamie. You are magnificent.” Long, thick, pulsing, and already oozing pre-cum, he was beyond ready. She was too and quickly slips the rubber over his length. He slips her out of her knickers. He leads her to the bed. He hovers over her. 

“Are ye sure Claire? We dinna have to..” 

In answer, she places her hands on the back of his neck and pull him on top of her, guiding him to the slippery cleft between her legs. He slips inside of her like he was made to be there. Maybe he was. 

“F*ck!” he grunts out. She wrap her legs around his fine arse and pulls him in tighter. “Holy F*ck!” 

She concur. He fills her in ways that no one else has. He starts to rock and she start to groan and hold on tight. He moves in a way that catches her clit and g-spot( and she had doubted it's existence) with every deep stroke. It builds like an in-coming wave picking up water from a typhoon. She tightens her grip on him( one hand around his neck, the other on his arse. Finally, the wave off pure pleasure washes over her. She rides it, gasping his name as her inner walls tighten around him. She feels him push forward and find his own release a few strokes later. 

“You were right.” She says an bit later when she can breath. 

“Aye. About?” 

“I did need a good shagging.” He grins. 

“And the night is young.” He says, rolling her on top of him


	2. Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More good shagging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By multiple requests, the one shot becomes multi chaptered.

She reaches for a rubber and guides it over his erect cock. She then guides him inside of her. They both groan in shear relief. She was never allowed this position with her ex. He always had to be in control. She feels powerfully sexy as she guides him slowly in and out of her.

“Please Claire!” She can feel him wanting to thrust up, to take over the rhythm. Can feel the power he holds in tight restrain. She expects him to at any moment and is surprised when he doesn’t. Instead he reaches up and fondles her breasts. 

“Ahhh, yes Jamie!”

“The lady likes?” he teases. The lady loves. His gifted hands, the rythymn she set that allows a slow rocking of his cock against her clit, all conspire to bring her right to the edge. 

“Ahhh ehhhh ohhhh Oh bloody F*ck!” she gets out as her body comes apart. It feels like every nerve in her body got the pleasure signal at the same instant. She collapses against him, shaking. He holds her close, whispering words in an unknown language. He then rolls he over. She expects him to work to find his own pleasure but, he surprises her. He slips out and starts kissing down her body. Her skin, exquisitely sensitive from her orgasm, shudders under the gentle pressure of his lips. Then he reaches her breasts.

Her nipples are as erect as they have ever been and Jamie's hungry pulling mouth has her on the verge of imploding. She loses her power of speech and directs him by her hands tangled in his hair. He moves from one to the other driving her right to the edge before moving down. It takes her a moment to know where he is going, as lost in sensation as she is. When she does she tries to stop him. 

“No please. I really need you back inside me.”  
“No fear lass. I will be but first I must taste ye.” She isn’t sure she can handle that but, doesn’t have the strength or willpower to stop him. As soon as his hands part her and his tongue lands on her clit, she ceases to want to. 

“Oh my God!” she cries out, arching shamelessly up against him.

“Nae just me.” He lifts up long enough to say before returning to his task. Her hands lock in his hair. Her body completely under his spell. His tongue licks her like a kitten lapping milk as one hand returns to her breast and the other enters her, one finger, then two. His other fingers stroke her awesome arse.

“JamieJamieJamie!” his name becomes a mantra as she rides his tongue. She has never felt such building pleasure before. Everytime she thinks Jamie has taken her as far as he can, he leads her to a new dimension of pleasure. “Jammmmmiiiiieeeee!” she climaxes in a way that takes her out of herself. She feels the waves, hurricane sized waves of pleasure that flow through her. For the first time in her life, she understands why the French call it little death. She feels the peace that death and heaven will bring as she drifts back to earth. It is only then that he enters her and within a few deep strokes, finds his own pleasure. Then they finally sleep.


	3. A Favor Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire wakes Jamie up in a very interesting way. Explicit

I wake nude, in a strange bed, in a stranger's arms. For a moment, a shot of fear goes through me.. Then I remembers. Jamie. A good shag. Hell, a fantastic, mind blowing, shag. Hmmm, I decide it is time to return the favor. 

I starts at his chest where those tempting nipples lay right under my cheek. I turns my head and licks around one. He mumbles in his sleep but doesn’t wake up. I moves over and gives the other the same treatment. His mumbles had turned to groans but his eyes are still closed. I grin and pulls one of his tempting nubs into my mouth. I starts to gently suck. 

“Claire.” He moans. “What?”

“Lay back Jamie. Let me service you.” His eyes get huge in the moonlight and I can see his Adam’s apple move as he swallows. He lays back. I return to playing with his nipples. 

I then move down his broad chest, Licking and sucking, blowing across his chest hairs that go all the way down. His skin shivers. I smile and continue down.  
Finally I reach his lower abdomen. His cock is straining towards me. It is begging for attention but, I deny it a moment. Instead I play with his belly button. I run my tongue inside and he squeals. Well, that is interesting. I try adding a twist and his hand grabs ahold of my hair. His naval is a turn on for him. Nice. I settle in to play. I nibble, lick, and suck until he begs me to ‘ take me in yer mouth or body before I explode.’

By God, that is a turn on. I move to take him in my mouth. My arse lifted. Up by his chest.

“By heaven, ye shall kill me lass.” He groans as my tongue slides down his length. My arse wiggles. He curses as he reaches for me. I gasp as his hand comes up and grabs me, parting me with his huge fingers. I let my mouth take his tip and start to suck as I cup his bawls.

“Ahh Claire, just like that. His fingers runs down my crack before dropping lower and entering me. He wasn’t supposed to. This was to be about him. I won’t stop him though. I drop my mouth a bit lower as he adds another finger and start to rock them in and out of me. I suck harder as his fingers move faster. 

“Claire! Christ lass. Dinna stop.” I don’t intent too. I move my hands from his bawls to the base of his cock and start to stroke. “There!” he is breathless and I become that way when he adds his thumb, brushing it against my clit as we moves in and out of me.

He is close and so am I. I increase the rhythm of my hand while slowing my mouth down. To my sucks I add a lick, a nibble. He begins to speak in the unknown language again. He focuses more on my clit. I renew my deeper sucking. A minute later, I am clamping around his fingers. At the same time, he jerks in my mouth as he cums. I swallow and lick him clean.  
He pulls me wordlessly up against him. He kisses my head, recovers us, and we both drift back to sleep for awhile.


	4. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the liaison.

They both wake again as the sun peaks over the horizon. It lays strands of gold across her pale skin and lights a fire in his hair. She opens her eyes slowly and meets his smile. 

“Good mornin’ Sassanech.” He lazily says as he runs his hand up and down her bare back.

“Sassanech?”

“Aye, it means..”

“I know what it means. It just seems a strange thing to call the woman you just spent all night having sex with.”

“I dinna mean it in a derogatory way, truly. It is just a pet name.”

“It is a strange thing to give a pet name to someone who you are only spending one night with Jamie.” She replies as she runs her hands over his chest. He growls and pulls her mouth up in a blistering kiss. 

“Are you sure you only want one night?” he asks as she pulls away. She is at first to breathless to answer. So she just nods. He reaches down and pinches her nipples in a way he has learned she really likes. She groans against his lips. “Sure?” he whispers against the same.

“You don’t play fair.” She complains as he continues to bring her nipples erect.

“Ne' promised to.

“You promised a liaison, a good shagging. You have keep both promises. But, Jamie,” she manages to put some distance between them and he lets her, dropping his hands. “I told you from the beginning, that this wasn’t to be a relationship. “ She works her way off the bed. “I need to use your shower.” He nods and she hurries towards it after gathering her scattered clothes.

He lays back on the bed and deeply sighs. “You are a fool James Fraser,” he tells himself,” she is right, she did make it clear. Did you think last night was about more then sex? You did, ye numpty! Weel, ye willna be burdening the lass with that knowledge. All she wanted was sex.”

In the shower, Claire stands with her head down, letting the water hit her neck. “A good shag, that is all it was to be. No, that it is all it is. I will not risk my heart and soul again. One grand night, that is where it begins and ends.” She cleans her body, dresses, pulls her completely unmanageable hair into a bun. She steps out and finds Jamie sitting on the side of the bed. She wishes to capture how he looks sitting there. His hair a tussled mess, his body relaxed but for the tell tale tightness in the muscles of his thighs and around his eyes.

“Sae, ye are going then?”

“I have to. I have a life outside of this room. Thank you Jamie for an unforgettable night.”

“Thank ye for the same.” She walks over and gently kisses him. She then turns towards the door. Her hand is on the knob when his voice stops her,” Wait! Can I have yer phone number?”

“No. Sorry Jamie. Last night was perfect. We should leave it at that.” She turns the knob and is gone. 

A year later

Claire is distracted as she walks the streets of London. She has a very important assignment. It can make or break her career. She is second guessing herself as she hurries into the building where she is to meet her new client. Her mind a million miles away, she doesn’t see him until she literally bumps into him as they both approach the lift.

“Pardon me.” She looks up into the blue eyes that have haunted her dreams for the last year. “Christ it is you!”


	5. The Writer and Illustrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business and more. Who the tale ends.

“Aye Claire. Tis'. What are ye---wait! Ye are the artist my agent hired to..”

“The writer! Of course, you are a writer. They didn’t tell me the name..” The lift opens and they step inside without thought. He stops it once the door closes, knowing they need a few minutes, not that they will be enough.

“If he had, would you have come?” She can’t lie to him.

“I would have hesitated. Would have done more with my hair,” she touches it self-consciously,” maybe dressed more, I don't know—but, yes I would be here. To tell the truth, there has not been a day in the last year that you haven’t crossed my mind Jamie.”

“I have thought about you everyday too Sassanech. I ken that you wanted just one night but..”

“Jamie can we get through the business stuff first. What is your book about?” he nods and presses the button that allows the lift to move.

“Tis about an auld Highland legend, about a water horse and his human wife.” He quickly sketches out the plot points for her as they move up.

“What moved you to create a children’s book.” She asks as they step off. He pulls out his phone. 

“Meet James Jacob Murray, my nephew.” The baby is precious with his eyes tightly shut and the shock of black hair sticking up out of the swaddling blanket.

“He is darling.” 

“Aye, my sister Jenny and her husband Ian's lad. He is now three months. We were looking for Scottish fairy tales for him. Not finding any, I took it upon myself to write some. The Water Horse's Wife, is the first.”

They enter the office where his agent waits. “Jamie, lad, ye are late. As are ye lass.”

“Blame me. I got to talking about wee Jamie, and..”

“Talk yer ear off did he lass. He is rightly proud of the wean.”

“He is very cute.”

“Aye, that he is. I am Murtagh Fraser, Jamie here's uncle and agent.”

“Claire Beauchamp, the artist.”

“Aye, I am sure that Jamie has told ye the outline of the book?”

“He has. I am sure I can satisfy the desires of the author.” It was intentional, the double meaning. Jamie, who still stands, blushes. 

“Still Jamie. Let's see what the lady can do.”

“I ken fine what she can do.” Jamie thinks to himself, sitting and thankful for the table that hides his immediate erection.

Claire, for her part, is glad her agent was specific enough that it was a children’s book. She had brought her g-rated drawings. Not the more r rated versions she had drawn in the last year. Those include a whole sketch book of Jamie, Jamie in the throes of passion,   
Jamie’s smile, the way he looked, nude and tense the last time she had seen him. 

She mentally shakes off those thoughts and pulls out her portfolio, placing it before them. They slowly go through it. She watches, tense, as they examine her work, her babies.

“These are excellent Miss. Beauchamp. Ye've a fair hand and an excellent eye for details.”

“Aye. I agree. Would ye like to illustrate my book Claire?”

“Hold it Jamie. One last thing. Miss. Beauchamp would you draw a scene as Jamie here, narrates it?”

“I can do that.” A clean page, a collection of drawing pencils, a frown of concentration, and she gets to work. Jamie’s soft voice describes the water horses longing for a mate, his search for a human wife, drawing her into his watery world,’ deep in the loch.’ She turns the picture towards him when she is done.

“Wow!” Jamie gently touches her lines and whorls, his vision come to life before his eyes.

“The compensation is adequate Miss. Beauchamp?” 

She is jerked out of her study of Jamie, memorizing what he looks like as he looks at her work. Compensation! Right, this is the offer that will allow her to draw full time. Important Beauchamp. Get your head back in the game.

“Yes Mr. Fraser. It is.”

“Good. Well, as Jamie is impressed with your work as am I, I think it is appropriate to offer you the contract making you the illustrator for this book and the future ones he will be writing.”

Papers signed and witnessed. Hands shook. Business concluded.

“Claire, may I keep this or do you need it?” 

“You may keep it. The one for the book scene will be better.”

“Better?” he shakes his head.

“Yes, more detailed.” 

Murtagh has left leaving them alone in his office. They stare at each other. Now what?

“Claire I..”

“Jamie..” They talk over each other. They both shake their head and giggle.

“I have been drawing you for a year.”

“Really.” He takes a step closer to her.

“Yes, but not the kind for a children’s book.”

“Ah, I ‘ve pictured ye the same. Wrote the scenes of our love making, again and again.” They are both breathless. “Sassanech, it was more than just a night, ye ken that right?”

“I have spent a year trying to deny that truth but, yes I know.”

“Will ye join me for a cup of coffee or tea and a long overdue conversation?”

“I will.” He slips his hand into hers and she feels complete for the first time in a year. They walk out to the lift together. 

The end.


End file.
